


mother's day

by exrui



Series: civil war dump [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Friendly, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no bucky bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: Tony."Tony jumped and gave him a blank stare before turning away to look down at his desk. "What are you doing in here?""Um. FRIDAY let me in." James rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the chill of his metal arm.;alternatively, bucky apologizes to tony. feels.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Series: civil war dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620919
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	mother's day

**Author's Note:**

> s a d
> 
> bucky redemption

There was the soft sound of piano coming from Tony's lab. A change from his usual blasting rock music.

It was... _depressing._ Almost. James felt bad as he felt the memories of killing the man's parents, leaving him orphaned and hurt for years.

FRIDAY unlock the doors once he was close. The music full on reaching his ears, his blue eyes widening.

Tony had his face planted on his desk, back hunched over, there were muffled cries as his body lightly trembled as the piano went on and on.

"Tony." Tony jumped and gave him a blank stare before turning away to look down at his desk. "What are you doing in here?"

"Um. FRIDAY let me in." James rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the chill of his metal arm. He stepped closer to Tony's stiff form, said man not even moving. Not even to kick him out.

"I'm sorry, Tony." James tried fight away the burning in his eyes as he listened close to the piano. He shakily sighed, looking back down at Tony with a saddened gaze. But he wasn't looking at him.

There was a picture pulled up of his parents. Howard and Maria. But it was zoomed in on his mother. As she seemed more important to him, especially on this special day.

"I know it wasn't your fault, Barnes." His blue eyes snapped to see brown boring into him, his eyes showing hurt, pain, guilt, but _softness_.

"But i still did it. The bloods of many- including your parents are on my hands." He furrowed his eyebrows when he heard Tony say that it wasn't his fault. He was the Winter Soldier. He's torn many families apart... _including Tony's._

Tony nodded. "Yeah. But it's not like you _wanted_ to do it. You were mind controlled. I understand that."

James wanted to argue with him. " _I still did it!_ I still tore your family apart!" He lowered his voice to whisper. "The blood of your parents are still on my hands. I still killed them."

"I agree." Tony sighed and turned more to face the older man. "My dad was a shit parent, but i still loved him. A tiny bit."

"My mom...she was the better of him. She actually cared for me. At least more than he did. I loved her. She was the important woman in my life. I'd do anything to bring her back."

Tony's eyes turned distant, gleaming with unshead tears. But still, he smiled at James. A small, but genuine smile.

"I know if it was in another life- or if you had another chance at this..whole thing. You'd never do it. You were took against your will, i know you never wanted to kill people. If you were a-o-kay, i know you'd never do it twice."

James couldn't help the trapped sob that comes out of his mouth. He collapsed on the floor, his knees felt weak. He just _cried._ Right in Tony's lap.

He felt Tony's fingers twist through his hair, the gesture only made him sob harder.

" _I'm so_ _sorry_." He repeated those words like a mantra, shaking his head when Tony would saw "I know." after every one.

Through James' sobs, the piano went on and on as he cried his heart out to Tony. He actually felt safe. Like Tony was there to protect him. It was difficult to distinguish the feelings because he felt _so lost_ for majority of his life. All he could do was say he was sorry, he couldn't say anything else. Tony shushed him quietly and continued to run his hands through his hair.

"I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
